


Work sucks, so do zombies

by Mint_bl4st



Category: zombie - Fandom
Genre: Apocalypse, Comedy, Multi, Pre-Zombie Apocalypse, Zombie Apocalypse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:07:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22569106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mint_bl4st/pseuds/Mint_bl4st
Summary: Chronic wasting disease, a parasict fungi, the Common Flu. These are just some of the deadly components in a virus made to wipe out entire continents. A virus that makes the last 42 hours of your life mind numbingly horrid, flashing in and out between the conscious world and vivid nightmares of gore and aching hunger. Wait, I think it's the other way around?





	Work sucks, so do zombies

Chronic wasting disease, a parasict fungi, the Common Flu. These are just some of the deadly components in a virus made to wipe out entire continents. A virus that makes the last 42 hours of your life mind numbingly horrid. Flashing in and out between the conscious world and vivid nightmares of gore and aching hunger. Wait, I think it's the other way around?

Jack Bristol, bright young teen, aged 17. He was a sturdy boy with red hair that fell in perfect little ringlets around his pale face. A thin nose and crooked lips gave him a certain charm. You could call him attractive if it weren't for the sour expression that always haunted his face. 

Jack worked drive through at a fast food restaurant. He couldn't stand the people that came through. It was like trying to sleep on your side on a bed of nails. Unpleasant. 

A car slowly crept up to his window as he tucked his phone away, almost rolling right past but it came to a stop halfway past the window. 

'Must be drunk' Jack mumbled under his breath.

He glanced at the screen and read the total out to the customer. The guy in the car didn't react at first, staring wide eyed at the wigged out teen. 

"Uh, sir, your total is-" Jack stopped as the man jerked and started scrambling for his cash. He came back up with a crinkled 10 dollar bill and shakily held out the bill. 

After pausing for a second Jack hesitantly reached out for the man's money. The guy's eyes were huge. All he could see in the man's eyes was black, so black it seemed to consume the white around them. His skin was an almost a sickly green colour. Every vein in his hand popped out like plastic tubing threaded under his skin. 

In seconds the man had lunged forward, his teeth catching Jack's sleeve as he pulled back. Startled, Jack slipped as he jerked himself away. His head bounced of the tile floor as he fell. His vision was suddenly swimming violently and bright, nauseating blips swarmed his vision as the sliding window rattled violently. 

Frothing at the mouth, the would be customer violently assaulted the only thing protecting young Jack Bristol from his gnashing teeth.

**Author's Note:**

> God it's my first time writing, I know I suck but that's what practice is for I guess


End file.
